


It's Called True Love

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance knows what love is. You better believe it.Oneshot/drabble





	It's Called True Love

Keith was bored. It was one of those slow days, that’s all. I mean they were lucky because nothing bad was going on, but still. It was a fine line between the two. Right now, he was just bouncing a ball off the wall.

…and the ball bounced and hit him in the face.

“…bitch I wish that were me,” said Lance, who was watching on. Keith didn’t know that though.

Next to Lance, Pidge turned in a ‘what the fuck’ sort of way. “Uh, excuse me? Tell me I did not just hear that right, Lance.”

“It’s called true love, Pidge.”

God Pidge, get it right. But they in turn just rolled their eyes.


End file.
